Stormwillow's Suffering
Hey guys, it's me Stormver. This is a fanfic I've been working on another wiki, so I'm just copying and pasting it onto here :3 This also features one of my new OCs, Stormwillow! Fans! Sign if you're a fan this is supposed to be signed except it is not working - Flamestar PizzaClan - We go crazy cause we can! Flamestar 22 <3 Bird of Snow and Blazing Bracken 23:57, February 8, 2015 (UTC) ~~~~ You are the night, you protect from the burning flames 00:01, February 9, 2015 (UTC) I must join the fan club :3 War overshadows peace. A treaty is signed, the future looks illuminated. Prologue "She's beautiful. Just beautiful." A blue-gray tom was crouched over his mate, a pretty silver shecat. A small, pretty silver tabby kit was curled up beside her mother's belly. The tom crouched to lick his kit, then murmured, "What should we name her?" The mother of his kit blinked at him with love in her eyes. A wild storm raged outside. "Stormwillow," she whispered. "She was born in this willow tree, during this wild, raging storm. She deserves to be named after this wild ride!" "You never cease to amaze me, Feather," the tom chuckled. "Nor do you, Rain," Feather laughed. As days and weeks passed, the storm finally disappeared, and Stormwillow was finally taken outside. Finally, at 2 moons, she was almost ready for her first bite of prey. Feather and Rain were padding through the forest with Stormwillow. The little silver tabby was leaping from bush to bush. "The world is so big!" she chanted. Feather let out a giggle of amusement. "Maybe one day you'll explore the world," she whispered to her kit. Suddenly a growl erupted from the bushes. Feather, Rain, and Stormwillow froze. Black and white slithered around them. Badgers. It was only one, but Feather and Rain defended their young kit like true parents. Feather had leaped onto its head, only to flown off by the badger. Many moments passed. Stormwillow watched as her mother, father, and badger all seemed to die. Horror erupted into her eyes. "Mother? Father? Don't be dead! I know you're not dead!" And sitting, lost in the forest, was a little silver tabby kit. The kit who lost her parents. The kit who had no family or friends. The lost, alone kit with nothing. "I'll make you happy, Mother." Chapter 1 Stormwillow blinked. Her parents were gone. Dead. Never to return. She didn't even know how to hunt! How would she survive? She padded through the forest, hoping to find an answer to her question. Orange fur hung on the thorns in front of her. She blinked in surprise. Why would anyone be playing near thorns? Padding forward, she spotted a pair of toms. They were wrestling with each other. They looked like they were..a year and a half or something. They were pretty large. She krept forward slowly, hoping to surprise one of them. Now! She leaped on an orange tabby. "Get off me, kit!" he snarled, throwing her towards a rock. "YEEOWCH!" Stormwillow yowled. The tom that had attacked her walked up to her. "Sorry, kit," he murmured. "You look like you've had it hard." "Creekshine!" the other tom yowled at him. "Come wrestle!" "Sparks, come here," Creekshine called. The other tom padded over. He pricked his ears in amusement at Stormwillow. "Why, hello youngster!" he meowed excitedly. Stormwillow blinked at the two toms in exhaustion. "I've lost my parents," she squeaked. "They were killed by a badger." "Whoa, whoa," Creekshine murmured. "I'm sorry, but we can't help with that, sorry." His eyes showed sadness as he crouched over the pretty silver tabby. Stormwillow wilted, her ears bending. "Okay," she murmured sadly. She padded off, hunger starting to erupt into her belly. Muuuuuuuuuuurrrrp. Her belly growled. She was only two moons old! How would she survive?!? She padded away from the open area where Creekshine and Sparks were. A new scent wafted over a few tree-lengths later. Stormwillow froze. Where was she going?!? Growls rumbled from the bushes nearby. She was going to die like her parents. Chapter 2 "Get away from her!" A strange voice yowled out through the thorns near Stormwillow. Suddenly a silver shecat leaped out, hissing. She was beautiful, her silver pelt glowing in the faint light of the sunset. The growling stopped, and the bigger shecat crouched over Stormwillow "Hey, kit," she growled. "In case you don't know, I saved your life." Stormwillow squealed in terror as the silver cat crouched over her. "Get away from me!" She hissed, leaping to her paws and hurtling back towards Creekshine. She knew the silver shecat was probably not going to remember her. All she cared about was fleeing from that place! Her belly growled, and as she burst through the bushes where Creekshine and Sparks were, crow scraps lay near the two orange toms. "No prey for me?!?" She squeaked. Creekshine lifted his head, glancing at her. "Oh, you're back," he murmured. "Sorry, but there's no prey nearby, other than these scraps. You can have those." Stormwillow grinned, feeling relief in her belly. She bit off the rest of the crow, still hungry when she finished. "I'm still hungry," she coughed, her windpipe feeling trapped. She let out a fit of coughing, even though she felt fine. Creekshine's eyes softened as she coughed. "Hey, we'll take care of you." He turned to Sparks. "Fetch her prey," he meowed. Sparks ran off to catch Stormwillow some prey. Creekshine turned back to her. "So, what's been going on with you?" He asked her. "Nothing much," she murmured. "My parents were killed by a badger a few days ago.." Creekshine gasped and wrapped his tail around her. "You're going to be just fine," he murmured. He started to lick her fur and Stormwillow purred. After a few moments, Sparks returned with a thrush for Stormwillow to eat. She took a bite into it, happiness flowing through her. She smiled and yanwed as the sun sank down below the horizon. Creekshine guided her behind a rock, which opened up to a small cave. "You can sleep here," he murmured. As Stormwillow explored, he had been back and forth to get moss for her, and soon she had a thick bed of moss. "Thanks," she murmured. "Anytime," he meowed. "Anytime." Chapter 3 Several days later.. Stormwillow stretched. Each day, the two toms, Sparks and Creekshine, had been feeding her prey. She watched as the sun roze above the trees and into the sky. Soon, she stood up, wondering where her usual prey was. The sun shone high in the sky, marking that sunhigh was rolling around. Stormwilow sighed, the hunger in her belly starting to become too much for her. She decided that if prey wasn't coming to her, she'd try hunting herself. Slipping into the forest, she openned her mouth to scent any prey. A strong scent of blood hit her mouth, throwing her off balence. She peered over the bushes in front of her. A rabbit was on the ground, clearly dead. It looked freshly killed; red streaks crossed its throat. Suddenly a white tom darted out and grabbed the prey, running off with it. Stormwilow sighed and scented the air again. A faint scent of thrush hit, and she slunk out of the bushes. "REROW! GET OFF MY TERRITORY!" Stormwillow was thrown into the bushes to her right. The white tom was crouched outside them, his jaws openned into a snarl. His green eyes were hard with anger. Stormwillow flopped out of the bushes, groaning. The white tom hissed and leaped onto Stormwillow, ripping his claws down her spine. Stormwillow shreiked and unsheathed her claws, using her small size to slither up his back and bit into his ear. The tom reached for her, only to strike his own ear as Stormwillow grasped onto his face. He tried again, striking his own eyes. He shrieked in pain and ran off, leaving Stormwillow to hunt alone. I survived a fight. I'm surviving on my own! Chapter 4 Stormwillow scented the air, still smelling blood and the scent of the white tom. She let out a grunt, deciding to go to the white tom. She followed his scent through the bushes, spotting the tom and a black shecat. "Hey!" She yowled. The black shecat grunted in annoyance, her tail whisking to the tom in annoyance. "Get her out of here," she grumbled. The white tom, blood still pouring down his face, let out a snarl. "She's no cat to fight with," he growled. "Flash, this rogue is amazingly powerful." Flash let out a snort of amusement. "If so," she meowed firmly, "She'll have to get through me!" She stood up, and Stormwillow suddenly noticed that her belly swung. These cats wern't just friends. They had to be mates! Flash let out a snarl and leaped onto Stormwillow, her bigger size pressing down. Stormwillow thought she heard a bone snap inside her chest - undeniably Flash had broken a rib. Grunting, Stormwillow's front paws hurled forward, gripping Flash's chest and swinging herself up. Flash snarled again and swung a powerful paw forward. Stormwillow's body soared, landing with a sickening CRACK! several mouse-lengths away. Stormwillow groaned, pain clouding her gaze. She closed her eyes, ignoring her pain for a moment and pushing herself up. "I'm not giving up yet!" she snarled, running forward to slash Flash's sides. The sudden burst of strength burned out quickly, although both shecats had collapsed in pain. Flash was groaning more than Stormwillow expected. She wondered when the queen's kits would come, though her answer was clear after a few moments. "Help! Flash's kits are coming!" Chapter 5 For a moment, Stormwillow laid on the gorund, unaware that the yowl of help was from her. Flash was groaning a lot, putting some pressure onto Stormwillow, causing her to cough in disagreement, as her windpipe felt trapped. She strugled to stand, falling more than once, her body yowling in objection. Flash was nearly still when Stormwillow finally stood. "No!" she howled, rushing to the queen's side. Flash's eyes flashed, her belly rippling with spasms, and she was still as a tiny gray kit slid out. "No!" the tom yowled. "Flash, don't! Don't leave me.." He ran over, collapsing at Flash's side. Flash had openned her eyes for one last time, murmuring, "I can't stop my death," before closing her eyes as the second and final kit slid out. "NO!" the tom howled. "Flash, don't leave me!" His body shook with sobs, his tail on the ground. "The kits are dead, aren't they?" he growled. Stormwillow licked the two younger kits. "They're not dead," she meowed, curling her body around the two kits. They rammed into her, searching for milk. "But they need a mother," she murmured sadly. TBC Category:Fanfictions Category:Stories of Flame (Series) Category:Stormver's Fanfiction